Unshakeable Genius
by November Has Come
Summary: The afterlife was nothing like L had expected, but he wasn't the world's greatest detective for nothing. And Amestris was full of secrets. On Hiatus, possible rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Unshakeable Genius

Chapter 1: One way crossroad

L was dead.

Dead.

He knew very well the likelihood of dying while solving the Kira case.

It was a career risk honestly, and he understood the dangers of the lifestyle he lived.

During the Kira case, L had rigorously studied death and the afterlife to find a solution to spontaneous heart attacks with no justifiable cause.

And this was nothing he had heard of before.

A vast white expanse of nothingness, the chilling sensation of being watched, surrounded by an eerie expanse of nothingness.

Aside from the gate.

It was huge. So huge L reckoned, that it would take more force to open than it was worth. It was incredibly impractical entry that could serve no purpose other than decoration.

And decorated it was.

Deep engraved murals dug into its stone body, a rough but presentable design whose meaning was beyond L. It was charming in an archaic way, it reminded him of Stonehenge in its timeless, forbidding manner.

The cold grey stone seemed completely out of place in the vast expanse of white.

A tingle ran down L spine. Saying he had a bad feeling about this would be a massive understatement.

And then, the seemingly unmovable doors slid open with a monumental groan.

L froze in terror.

Beyond the gate sat an eye. Its amethyst iris contracting. It stared him down as he slowly backed away from the demonic presence, amused as he kept eye contact.

L looked away as a bubbling darkness appeared in the gate and he realised his mistake. The darkness exploded into arms of shadows, reaching and tearing through the air like missiles. And he was their target.

They caught him as he stumbled, grabbing and gripping each limb and anything they could get hold of.

As they whisked him through the yearning abyss, he could only ponder his chances of survival.

10%? He thought numbly. Then again, I'm already dead.

11% then.

Excellent odds if he said so himself.

What happened next, L couldn't be sure. The sensation of falling but at the same time flying, pushed and pulled like the rope of a cosmic tug of war.

It lasted forever but was over in seconds. Then there was only darkness.

When L next awoke he was surprised to find himself in a dark room.

From what he could tell it was cream coloured, sparsely lit guest room, not quite maintained enough to be the often used bedroom. A small, used coffee table surrounded by two rickety chairs sat in a corner while a dusty chest of drawers leaned against a wall, cracked and worn from use.

This observation took L three seconds to process and one more to factor in the giant standing in the room.

He was a tall, muscled man who stood while above L's perpetually slouched height and his refined muscles outweighed L's somewhat lanky figure.

He doubted he take the man in a fight, he looked like he could probably snap L in half over his knee.

Fight was out, so that left flight.

L blinked rapidly to return his sight but it was slow endeavour and the only exit beside the behemoth of muscle. His element of surprise was lost too as the man seemingly awoke from a nap at L's sudden awakening.

That left hiding.

He slowly pulled the sheets over his face and curled inwards to appear small and harmless, half-closing his eyes to watch as the man-mountain opened the door and called something out.

An unrecognisable call returned before distant clattering and the distinct, repetitive thump of someone climbing stairs.

L allowed himself a glimpse before curling back into himself.

The woman who now stood in the hallway could be considered tall ordinarily but she was dwarfed by the man beside her. Her braided dark hair swung as she turned to him.

"Sig, you go man the counter, I'll talk to our…guest."

The man nodded and plodded off as L's heart raced. He didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.

His muscles tensed as her footsteps came closer and closer until she was beside the bed.

L braced himself, straining his weakened limbs.

As she leaned forward to pull the soft covers from over his head he sprang forward in a burst of movement, flapping his arms in an undignified but effective manner as the cover flew and tangled itself. The woman stepped back in surprise and L bolted for the door, reaching for the handle mere inches away, fingers brushed the cold brass.

Before it was replaced with uneven wooden planks that met his face at a terrifying velocity.

Before he realised it, he was face down with his arm outstretched.

L sighed. Oh well. He felt a sudden tug at his foot before he was held upside down by this deceptively strong woman. L could see a her freezing displeasure at his escape attempt behind those dark orbs.

"And what exactly did you think that would accomplish?" Her tone was chilling and frigid. Her foot was out stretched in his path, she had tripped him.

L managed a small smile in the face of her building wrath. "I'll be 50% honest with you that did not go according to plan."

Her eye twitched. She pulled a fist back threateningly.

"You've got till the count of three to tell me exactly who the hell you are or I'll make you wish you had stayed in that bed."

Three seconds. He had made quality cover stories in less time than that, but mostly he had some idea of what was happening and where on earth he was.

"1."

L kept smiling. "It's rude to ask someone's name without giving your own." He felt blood rushing to his head as the woman held him by his ankles and his arms lay limp.

A deep, shuddering breath. "2."

"I mean, it's simply just good manners for the host to introduce themselves." L continued, "And to be honest it seems like manners are currently lacking."

"Why you-!" She growled, hurling her fist forward.

"Izumi!" She halted. The giant had come to his rescue. "Put him down."

"But-"

"Put him down." Izumi grunted and dropped L at Sig's request, once again meeting the floorboards face first.

"He was being a brat, Sig! Trying to make a run for it in his condition, the idiot." Izumi grumbled as L got to his feet.

The giant approached, Sig, and offered him an arm as he slouched and wobbled. "You alright, lad?" L nodded slightly. "What's your name?"

Sig. L thought. And Izumi. Strange combination, one might ponder their origins. Sig, he thought, sounded German or even Russian. Izumi however sounded eastern, perhaps Japanese. They spoke English but their accents had flickers of something he couldn't identify

He picked a name that fit his apparent location.

"Eraldo."

Izumi scoffed. "Don't lie to me!" She snapped impatiently.

L didn't show his surprise at her immediate accusation, correct as it was. She must have noticed his hesitation was too long for just his name. Perceptive. He'd have to watch out for her.

"Well, Izumi was it?" L drawled slouching and reaching to put his hand in his pockets only to realise his current clothes had no pockets. At her confirmation he continued. "I've got no name but my own and no reason to lie to you."

"Well then, _Eraldo_ , care to explain why I found you floating face down in the lake?" Izumi replied scathingly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ah, well, you see I was having a bit of trouble with my boat." She raised an eyebrow. "I was trying to get the cursed things motor running after it stalled, and wouldn't he know it, last thing I remember is falling port side off the boat when I knocked my head on the rudder."

Izumi didn't believe him and they both knew it but Sig seemed to be clueless to her narrowed eyes being directed at their guest. "But there were no wounds or bruises on your head." Sig asked in confusion.

Ah. "Well, the water was rather cold so it must have stopped the swelling, you see."

"It's summer and we found you face down in the water." Izumi glowered. "Had we come across you later you would have drowned."

What a wrench in his plans. He had no other excuses, not without knowing his situation. L hated being in the dark. There were no other options, he would have to…tell the truth.

Internally swallowing his pride. "Alright, you got me, I have no idea what I was doing in that lake. I have no idea where I am, in fact."

Izumi narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't deny his claim. "Who are you really? And don't bother lying."

"You may refer to me as Ryuzaki, I am an independent detective working to solve the Kira case." It was a gamble, but the odds were in his favour, Kira was known internationally for his crimes.

"Kira? I've never heard of that." Ryuzaki blinked in surprise before pulling up a chair and sitting in his signature stance, biting his thumb.

"Truly? I find that strange, Kira is rather famous after all, do you not watch the news at all?"

Izumi frowned at him again. "I do keep up with the news, as twisted as it is by those military dogs. But, I have never heard of Kira."

It was L's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Military dogs? And which military would that one by?"

"The Amestrian Military. Have _you_ never heard of Amestris?" 

"Yes in fact, I've never heard of it. Is it somewhere in Europe? Could you show me a map?"

Sig grunted. "I'm sure we've got a few gathering dust." He left, wandering through the house to find the maps, while Izumi's scowl deepened.

"No, it's not is this… _Europe_ , but Amestris is west of Xing, south of Drachma, east of Creta, north of Aerugo. Ring any bells?" Izumi listed the each place to L's growing confusion.

"None." By then Sig had returned and L snatched a map and rolled it out. His shoulders slumped, his hands shook imperceptibly. He dropped the map and ran and hand through his hair. "Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." L mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"I said, I don't recognize any of these places."

 **END**

 _Author's note: So, this was my first fanfiction. Tell me what you think of it and correct me if there are any mistakes in FMA lore, I've not finished the series yet. I'm using FMA brotherhood as my reference source._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izumi Curtis woke with a start. Growling in frustration as she pulled herself away from Sig and onto her feet. Stepping gently over each waxed floorboard as she crossed the room and swung open the door.

Marching down the hallway, she saw bright light escaping beneath the door of the guest room. Izumi prowled to the door and swung it open.

She was greeted with a sight of hair pulling frustration. Each book she and Sig had collected and carefully arranged was laid strewn across the floor, along with some she didn't recognise, likely pilfered from the local library. Surrounded by the flood of books sat her estranged house guest, Ryuzaki. He sat in that peculiar way that he insisted on despite her aggravated protests.

He would delicately grip each page corner between finger and thumb and every minute he would turn the page to the next one, before intently scanning each new line of information. A cup of tea was held in his other hand and every few seconds his eyes would narrow and he'd take another long gulp of caffeine.

"What on earth are you doing still up?! It's 2 in the morning! I already told you go to sleep and- stop drinking that!" 

"Mm, well thank you Miss Curtis, I think I've learnt enough by now. So-"L rose to his feet. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I really think I must be off."

"Off?! Where the hell do you think you're going? You said you don't even know the country!" Izumi vehemently protested, crossing her arms as she blocked the door way.

Ryuzaki gestured dismissively to the books scattered around the room with titles like, _The history of Amestris_ , _The Basics of Alchemy_ , _The Geography of Amestris_ and other tomes ranging from Amestris related topics to books about the best way to make tea. Izumi looked around and after staring a moment longer realised each book had been flipped on its last page.

"You…read all these? But you've only been here two days!"

"Well, the tea definitely helped and I'll pay you back for the sugar later." Ryuzaki slipped past her as she stood staring at the piles of books. Izumi turned as Ryuzaki reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Pay me back for the sugar? What does that mean?" She took the time to walk to the cup of tea and peered into it, now realising that the cup was filled with leftover sugar that hadn't been absorbed into the liquid, and behind the bed was at least 30 more cups, each filled with excess sugar. Izumi growled. "That brat!" Downstairs the door slammed closed.

Dublith, not Dublin he had to remind himself, was filled with pleasant enough cafes to complement the underlying tone of rural conversion to urban industrialisation omnipresent throughout the quaint town. Each building was brick and wood, worn and new side by side.

L liked this part about Dublith, modern cities had prioritised efficiency to accommodate those who could not afford a lavish lifestyle. You could tell very little from a scrubbed, polished skyscraper. Unlike these buildings, tiny fragments of history imprinted into each brick, covered but could never be truly removed.

Amestris was unfamiliar to him. Strangely familiar, but also the feeling of being an outsider looking in on their world. What were chances that another world would be so similar to his own?

Almost. Alchemy being the obvious exception. They had Alchemy in L's world, centuries ago but it was once an excepted science before becoming disproved or outdated by Chemistry. But this alchemy was different, all the possibilities of alchemy were possible, in his opinion, borderline magical.

All the books L _borrowed_ from Izumi on Alchemy had all mocked the possibility of alchemy having mystical or supernatural origins, instead referring to natural energy or some such theory. Izumi had a suspiciously large amount of books on alchemy.

It was definitely an interesting possibility. But for now L needed money. Desperately. All he had was his slightly worn shirt and jeans which had been washed during his two day stay at Curtis Meats. Along with some sugar packets and few coins L was sure they didn't direly need.

So, to this end he had been told to visit Central, the capital of Amestris. It made sense, capitals got all types and would be generally more accepting to outsiders than a close-knit, backwater village.

L reached the train station, tearing a sugar packet open and swallowing the white particles. He ignored the curious glances at his bare feet, and studied the ticket booth. Rummaging through his pocket and retrieving his coins yielded disappointment, the ticket cost more than he had.

L needed a solution. The next train was in half an hour…Yes. He could work with that.

It came in the form of a man sitting on the platform bench. A chess set was laid across his lap as he cycled through checking his watch, peering round the corner for the train expectantly, before huffing and checking his watch again.

L approached him silently before sliding into the seat beside him. "Hello sir." L began in a low tone, the man grunting in response. "May I ask why you have a chess board with you?"

The man perked up and was all eager to talk. "Well you see, I happen to be a famous chess tournament champion, I'm on my way to central for the next tournament, in fact."

L paused. Observing his tailored clothes and arrogant disposition. A betting man indeed. "Perhaps I could interest you in a wager?"

His eyes lit up. "Maybe, what would this wager contain?" His enthusiasm was barely hidden by a maintained calm demeanour.

"You and I will play a chess match, if I win I get your ticket to Central."

The other man seemed bemused at the thought that this scruffy man could beat a champion like himself, totally impossible. He wouldn't bother with his terms, the man was likely homeless with the way he was dressed, and it would be cruel to take what little he had left. "Very well. I agree to your terms."

 **28 minutes later**

L stepped onto the train waving mockingly, newly acquired tickets in hand, leaving behind a shocked chess champion as the train trundled into motion, and he watched his dreams fly away between the fingers of the waving man.

"Excuse me sir, can I interest you in a cup of warm coffee for the ride?" And L couldn't help it. A small, wily grin slid across his pale face. This was it. This was the best day he was going to have for years. He was going to savour this journey for a long time.

L put this thumb to his mouth, and studied the approaching city. Blooming, green topiary and trees lined in neat rows beside the tracks, passing each at speed to fast for any details to register, but instead blending into a blur of forest green and oak brown.

A loudspeaker croaked into noise. "Attention all passengers we are now approaching Central City station, please remain seated until the train has stopped."

L studied the shift from verdant flora to cold steel buildings. The train sidled into the station with an irritatingly loud screech that L was sure would burst his bubble of calm eventually. Standing from his pose by the window seat, he sighed at his remorsefully pulled his last packet of sugar from his pocket, tilted his head back and swallowed. That would have to do for now, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to come back for more coffee later, along with that whopping pay check he'd soon have. Eventually.

But there was the problem again. Money, he'd need a job, and a well-paying one at that. Where to start though? Manual labour was out and L was willing to do some ridiculously idiotic moves to solve his cases, but there was no way he was going to be some cashier in some two-bit shop. He was L, damn it! He could make Sherlock Holmes jealous and Conan Doyle roll in his grave in envy.

No he'd need something high up. Amestris was a military state and no doubt he'd make enough enemies on his first day in a political career to get himself assassinated. So, military or trade…and he had nothing to trade. Then, by process of elimination, military it was.

Well, rise to around sergeant and he'd have enough to buy the coffee he needed daily. And even he kept rising, he could bathe in the coffee for all wanted. Not to mention, he could have his reputation back. L always took for granted the gasp of awe as he anonymously pronounced himself. Now, L would be reborn, the greatest detective in all of Amestris.

Though, he would never have that smug protection of anonymous mystique. But then again, people feared the names they heard from the lips of legends themselves more than the doubtable claims hidden behind a screen. L was feeling arrogant, the threat of Kira was non-existent in this world.

He'd face this world with his true name. L Lawliet swore that he would solve every mystery this world had to hide. The Truth could not hide from him.

L looked up from the note the directions were crudely scrawled on. Central City recruitment centre. It was a comparatively large building in a cubic yet elegant form, the clashing white walls and green banners drew a sense of proud patriotism.

"Hey!" L turned to the clatter footsteps approaching him. Dark, short hair brushed up into spikes and a forelock, hazel eyes lit with enthusiasm. The man before him seemed dishevelled but his buttoned tweed jacket, formal trousers and rectangular spectacles gave off an air of casual formality. "Hey, you here to sign up with the military too?"

L was taken aback as the man grasped his hand and shook vigorously before he could reply. "Ah, yes, I am and you would be?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I tend to ramble sometimes and forget to introduce myself." You don't say. "The name's Maes Hughes, pleased to make your acquaintance."

L rubbed his hand tenderly as it was released from Hughes' grip. "Lawliet, call me L."

"L huh? Say, that's pretty catchy!" Hughes rubbed his shaven chin and laughed. "Hey, since we're both joining the military, what do you say about being friends, huh?" L raised an eyebrow. He didn't really make friends, the few he trusted to get close to were either equally paranoid, on the other side of the world or were Watari.

Watari. The man's presence was yet another thing he'd gotten far too used to.

"Well, I don't see why not." L shrugged uncaringly. Hughes beamed despite his lack of enthusiasm in response.

"Great! Well let's not keep the military waiting!" Hughes turned and marched towards the building.

"I'm sure the military isn't going to collapse into ruin a second longer without your leadership, Hughes." Hughes barked a laugh as he pulled the door open.

"Well, you never know, maybe in a couple years, I'll be F _ührer, eh L?"_

 _"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." L waved dismissively as he followed Maes Hughes inside._

 _Alright. He'd admit it. L was rather amused by Hughes, as they sat in the waiting room for their interview, he had stirred up some rather entertaining conversation. Not to mention, Hughes was a well of information regarding the rumours that festered within Central._

 _L couldn't help but notice that Hughes was definitely more intelligent that his outwardly cheerful demeanour would imply. Maes Hughes was definitely someone that he'd have to keep an eye on, especially if they were to be co-workers._

 _"Next!"_

 _Hughes startled, before adjusting his spectacles and grinning at L. "Well, that's me, L. I'll see you on the other said." He stood and brushed imaginary dust from his jacket, then strode through into the interview room with carefree confidence._

 _L watched him go from the corner of his eyes, before sighing as the room was now emptied, aside from him. It looked like he'd be in for quite a wait. If only he had some coffee. L sincerely regretted not taking more sugar packets._

 _A/N: So that's chapter 2. Tell me what you thought and leave a review on any mistakes I may have made._

 _Nifawiwa_

 _Thanks for the review, currently this story is set before the beginning of the series and the Ishval Civil War, but that's more obvious in this chapter. Sorry I didn't point out when this is set, I couldn't really find a way to bring it up within the current context._

 _WildfireDreams_

 _Thanks a lot for being my first reviewer. L is one of my favourite characters, so expect to possibly see him in future stories._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's some responses to the reviews, skip this part if you don't care._

 _Nifawiwa: Yes, Ed and Al will definitely appear in future chapters. Maybe not for a while but they will._

 _Lilaclily00: You read my mind._

 _XxXWeAsHumanXxX: Thanks for the encouragement, I was unsure if Hughes was accurate to canon._

 _Just realised, I've not done any disclaimers, so despite it being incredibly obvious: I do not own FMA or DN._

Chapter 3

The interviewer was a gruff man, beard greying and hair balding. He had a line of badges displayed proudly across his bulky chest. He sat before L, asking typical questions, name, age, place of birth. Naturally, L told plenty of lies throughout the interview.

But he wasn't going to know that or care enough to check. Amestris had a continuous supply of new recruits, they couldn't exactly get a profile of each new recruit. And there had been a lot of recruits that day, no doubt the man was sick of starry-eyed hopefuls expressing their life story while bootlicking as much as possible.

The interview was soon over and the man grunted and stood. "Well, welcome to the Amestris Military, Cadet Lawliet." He nodded. L saluted in response. The interviewer grunted in approval of his stance. "Now, you be back here tomorrow at 6:00 am sharp to begin boot camp. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir." L turned to leave at the dismissal.

As L closed the door behind him, L sighed as he realised he had no lodging for the night. Or money for a cheap inn. Or time to persuade some warm-hearted stranger to let him stay. Until the solution literally jumped him.

"L!" Hughes called as he approached from the street. "It's about time! I've been waiting ages for you."

L blinked. "You…waited for me?"

"Sure, we're friends aren't we? When you said you were from outside of Central, I assumed you have nowhere to stay the night before training, right?"

"Well, yes I suppose you're right." L replied, slightly amused.

"Great! I would have felt like such a fool of you did. I mean, not that you couldn't have, I just assumed-"Hughes went off on a tangent again.

L cut him off. "You're babbling, Hughes."

Hughes laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Right. Sorry. I was going to ask if you needed to stay the night at my apartment here in central, I have a spare bed you can use."

L weighed the options. Trust Hughes wouldn't murder him in his sleep, or sleep in a dumpster. Hmm, well Hughes seemed fairly honest and it wasn't like L was going to sleep much there anyway. 90% to 10% were reasonable odds.

"Alright then."

Hughes perked up. "Follow me then." Hughes turned and strode off into the evening, L followed close behind with an amused smile.

 **Hughes' apartment**

The door budged open after some forceful persuasion and a lot of annoyance. The apartment was not overly large or extravagant, but large enough to house at least two people. L spotted several photos and objects placed specifically, it seemed Hughes was quite the sentimental man.

"Well, I'll just get the other bed out. Make yourself at home." Hughes gestured towards the coach as he left to retrieve the extra bed.

L **M** watched him go and as soon as he left earshot L bolted to the kitchen. He swung open each cupboard, rushing as fast as he could, L was a whirlwind until finally he saw his prize.

L snatched the jar of sugar from the shelf before ripping the stopper out and reaching in grabbing handfuls of sugar. "L? Where'd you go?" Hughes had returned. L shoved the handfuls of sugar into his pocket, while dropping a small amount into his mouth before placing the jar back on the shelf and fleeing the scene of the crime.

"I was just having a look around your kitchen, Hughes. I hope you don't mind." L replied. A half-truth perhaps but half a lie was better than a whole lie.

"Ah, sorry if it's a bit bare, food is going to be supplied so I didn't really buy anything." Hughes apologised sheepishly. "Anyway, we need to be up at five to arrive on time. I'll see you in the morning, L" The mattress was set out in the small sitting room space.

"Right… Thank you, Hughes."

Hughes waved him off with a smile. "I wouldn't be a great friend if I just let you sleep on the streets, now would I?"

L again watched Hughes leave before reaching into his pockets and shovelling sugar into his mouth. It had been too long since he had sugar. L decided that he would dedicate an hour to sleep, it was the least L could do for Hughes.

 **Morning**

L was already awake at 4:30, he didn't have to concern himself over having to oversleep, and he had been awake since 2 am anyhow.

At 4:45 L stared at the door Hughes had disappeared behind last night, but no one appeared.

At 4:50, L stood from his crouch on the sofa and wandered over to the door, curling his pale fingers into a fist, L rapped on the door twice.

There was no response. He tapped again.

A low, rumbling snore.

Hughes must have been still asleep, L concluded, despite the fact that Hughes was the one who told him to wake up at 5am. Glancing at the time, L figured he should at least stop Hughes from oversleeping the first day of training. He turned the handle and peered into the room.

"Hughes." L called into the darkness. "Hughes, you need to wake up." Still silence. "Hughes." L sighed. Turning on his heel, L approached the kitchen. Padding across the floor barefoot, he pulled a porcelain mug from the shelf before flicking the cold water tap up as he held the mug below it.

Returning to Hughes door, he pushed it open and entered the room. Hughes lay sprawled across his bed, sheets amok and childish pyjamas crumpled. L lifted the mug above Hughes' snoring head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." With a childish grin L upturned the mug and a deluge of water flooded out, L watched in immature amusement as Hughes blinked in surprise before leaping out of his bed, tangled in his sheets, and fell flat on his face.

"What the hell?" Hughes cried as he flew in mid-air, before an answering floor met his face. L coughed into his hand to conceal his laugh before nudging Hughes' prone form with his foot. "Gah, why'd you do that? I was having the greatest dream! How could you?" Hughes stood and brushed himself off.

"It's…" L glanced at the clock hanging from the wall. "5:05, we'll need to leave so we're not late." Hughes' eyes widened in panic.

"5:05?! I need to get changed! I need to have breakfast! No! Breakfast can wait." Hughes ran past L shouting to himself in panic. "What am I saying!? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and." At this point Hughes returned to the doorway where L still stood. "ThanksalotLforwakingmeupifyoudidn'tIwouldbesoscrewed!" Hughes gasped for breath before running off again.

L watched as the man frantically ran from room in amusement.

 **Amestris Military Training Camp**

They ended up running, a mad sprint as they slipped between alleys and weaved through crowds that dotted Central's many clustered streets.

Hughes ran with his formal tie undone, his arm through only one sleeve as his jacket billowed wildly behind him, a slice of bread clutched between his jaws as he chewed and ran.

The arrived just in time, to Hughes' immense relief. The other cadets-to-be were entering the doors. They joined with the flow of other cadets as they entered a large hall. It was mostly plain with a few empty boards hanging from the walls.

In the centre of the hall stood a low platform, on which stood a wooden podium. As the recruits filed in, a tall, bulky man in their future uniform, lined with rows of medals. His hair was greying and his skin was wrinkled like leather. He held a hand to his mouth and coughed and wheezed.

As the final recruit trailed in the Amestrian Veteran pounded his chest with a clenched fist. "Ahem, silence all." He stood patiently behind the podium as the last enthusiastic person went silent. "Now, as I understand it, you are all wishing to be a part of this great army." He gestured to his uniform.

"Yes sir…" Only a couple people responded, Hughes included. The rest shuffled and stared at their feet before meeting the elders glare.

"Are you both deaf and cowardly? I said. Do you want to be part of this army?" He boomed, in a sudden contrast from his previous formal tone.

"Yes sir!" The general consensus agreed at his unsubtle encouragement.

"If you want to join, then you must understand this. There are countless risks and dangers. The Military is not a job you can slack off on. Slack off here and you'll be answering in a court martial as to why you let innocent people die because of your laziness." He cleared his throat again. "Practically of you in this hall will, at some point, be injured in conflict, be it war or internal affairs. Others among you will be dead this time in however many years." He took a long, dramatic pause.

"If you cannot handle these conditions. Leave now, the doors are open." A few hanging around the back with ducked heads grumbled at the speech before slipping away. "If you stay, know now that your life is forfeit to war. You shall be the sword of the Fuhr:er and the shield of the people. You shall not disobey your orders. The military will not accept cowardice or treachery." He glared at each person in the room with that chilling stare. "Know now you fight with soul and passion in each battle, in each swing of the sword and tug of the trigger. If you are not prepared for this. Then you do not deserve to stand amongst us."

L smiled slightly. How interesting. Amestris certainly weren't afraid to terrify a few greenhorns. A few more had left but most were trembling in excitement and biting their lips to suppress the cheers. They must have had some damn inspirational propaganda too if this was any indication after such a brutally blunt speech.

L could spot Hughes grinning and catch his gaze before giving him a thumbs up.

The veteran coughed. He looked down at each person. "Good. I am glad to see Amestris has many soldiers willing to take up arms for her. All of you. I am proud to announce you are all officially soldiers of the Amestrian military. The door behind you leads to the armoury. There will be enough uniforms in a range of sizes, put those on and meet and the training field outside to your left. Hop to it soldiers!"

 **Armoury**

L held the uniform up. It was as standard as any uniform, lacking any proof of significant rank. A grunt. He would certainly be starting from the bottom rung.

He pulled it on, ignoring the plain shirt that came with in favour of leaving his own unmarked shirt on. L tugged at the cuffs and collar, irritated by their tightness. This restriction would cut his brain power by at least 1.003%.

How annoyingly trivial.

He sighed but continued nevertheless. L met up with Hughes again, taking in how natural the man looked in the uniform, glasses and all. "So, what did you think L? No second thoughts about joining?" Hughes jokingly remarked as they made their way to the field.

"Hymn, no. Did you think that would scare me off? I'm insulted Hughes, truly insulted." L drawled sarcastically.

Hughes laughed and slapped him on the back. "Fantastic. I'd feel like a fool if I went in alone."

They made their way to the field where the mob of blue stood by an instructor. He, like many other veterans L had seen, was well into his sixties. L supposed they either retired or trained the next generation at such an age.

The instructor held a clipboard firmly in his wrinkled hands, staring at the watch mounted on his wrist. He watched with pursed lips and a dull stare as the last person joined the throng. He sighed.

"3:40, that's how long it took you lot to get changed and over here. Absolutely unacceptable. In times of war you must be prepared to move swiftly, to be in bed one moment, to a rifle in your hand on the front lines. Speed is key." He dragged a weary hand down his face. "Add three to your time and run that in laps around this field."

 **Barracks**

At last finishing the laps and going through several rigorous training exercises that thoroughly annoyed L, if only that they weren't on his terms.

Then they were permitted to retire to the barracks, drenched in sweat and mud as they were. Hughes and L had gotten bunks adjacent to each other, though L regretted that he forgot about Hughes snoring.

L recalled something Watari said once.

 _The first steps are always the hardest._

L was beginning to think twice about this whole coming back from the dead business.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fma or DN

Chapter 4

Roy Mustang was most decidedly not a morning person.

He had reached this conclusion early on in his life, and embraced it. Really, why even bother at such an early hour? There was nothing Roy needed to do so early.

But now it was different. Now Roy was a soldier in the military. Well, cadet, but that wasn't the point! The point was now he had purpose. Now he could put his training in alchemy into protecting the people.

And Roy wouldn't let any hurdle trip him, any obstacle stop him, any foe dissuade him.

But getting up so early truly punished someone who was used to letting himself sleep in. He honestly, groggily stared at the blue uniform hanging from his peg and wondered.

Could he really do this? Could he trump any foe he came across?

Then in the seconds Roy had rode this train of thought, he remembered who he was. He was Roy Mustang, damn it! And nothing as pathetic as military waking hours would stop him!

If only his mind could pass the message to his sleep riddled body. He tried to pull himself from his bed but found his limbs almost magnetically attached to the sheets, his dark hair ruffled further as he squirmed. Roy sighed.

Someone was poking him in the ribs. "Hey, you need to wake up, buddy. Drill Sergeant says if you don't want to get kicked you need to get up. And I really wouldn't want to be you right now pal."

"Ughh." Roy groaned at his helper. "Nooooo."

"Alright buddy." The other cadet gripped his limp elbow and pulled him from his top bunk, very slowly. "Urk, hey L, give me a hand here."

Roy heard a snicker not too far away. "Well, if he wants to get kicked, then who am I to interject?" He got the distinct impression that person had folded his arms and surveyed him in silent amusement.

The man tugged at Roy's shoulder a little more than necessary and suddenly Roy was weightless as he plummeted to the ground before reaching face first with a heavy thump.

"Ouch." Roy stood and rubbed the growing bruise on his forehead. "Er, well thanks, I suppose for…helping me." Roy muttered as he avoided eye contact with the excessively cheerful man.

"No problem. Name's Maes Hughes, and the lazy guy is L Lawliet." He stuck out a hand. Ignoring L's mutter of resentment.

"Roy Mustang."

"As incredibly fascinating as this is, it's probably best you hurry it up, Roy." L commented as he stood from his crouched position and stretched.

"Ah, well thanks." Roy turned and pulled his uniform off its peg before rapidly changing as fast as he could. "So, why did you help me out?"

Hughes laughed. "Hey, we're all friends here, aren't we?"

L and Roy exchanged a glance. L shrugged.

"Sure, let's go with that." Roy pulled his left boot on. "I wish you two would stop keeping me waiting." He smirked and jogged ahead.

Hughes gaped before chuckling and jogging after him. L sighed and joined the others in running down the corridor.

 **Training Camp**

Each day was similar until Roy managed to get up on time. Granted, it took a month, but still, Hughes cheered and L offered him a strawberry from a cake that Roy had no idea how L managed to keep getting hold of. Roy graciously accepted.

From there, their training continued regularly, in the mandatory rifle training, L decided he would specialise in that. Shoot from afar while coordinating other soldiers, it sounded very familiar to L and combined with his understanding of ballistics and weaponry, he naturally picked up quite a talent for it. Previous lessons from Watari on shooting were especially useful.

Roy flocked to the opportunity to show off and proudly displayed his flame alchemy, preening like a peacock with his powerful alchemy. L didn't doubt Roy would follow his goal of becoming a state alchemist.

L saw the fire in Roy's eyes. He knew Roy was serious about his ideals. A man for the people, someone who could lead. Someone who could be Fuhrer.

Hughes had agreed silently, grinning at Roy's determination taking form in his alchemy. In pre-assignment tests, L and Hughes had innate aptitude for tests in becoming intelligence officers. Roy had passed his test to become a state alchemist with ease belying his years.

They became quite a skilled team, L with his rifle, Hughes with his odd skill with a peculiar pair of push knifes and Roy with his flames that honoured his moniker of The Flame Alchemist.

Months came and went as L learned the lingo of Amestrian military, all the focal points on the map, every battle Amestris had waged, for there were many.

The day of graduation approached as an announcement was held in place of the usual morning exercise. The gruff instruction began with a cough. "All of you have entered this camp as children, and you will leave as soldiers. You have worked hard for your achievements and followed the expectations we have held for you all. I am proud to say you can wear your uniform with pride. All of you have become exceptional soldiers, but I know there are those among you who will go on to do great things"

Hughes elbowed Roy and grinned which Roy returned with a more subdued smile while L sighed to himself lightly.

"As a reward for your skills, you will all be given the opportunity to show your talents. In a week, Fuhrer Bradley himself will come from central command to appraise your skills." The instructor paused as the cadets whispered amongst themselves in glee. "So, all of you prepare yourselves, this could be the difference between promotion, and desk duty."

 **Day of Graduation**

King Bradley's arrival was as royal as one should expect, L thought the splendid car almost required a fanfare of trumpets to accommodate the regal atmosphere it produced.

The cadets were lined up in rows, locked in salutes as Bradley left the car. From what L could ascertain, Bradley was a muscular man in his mid-50, a sword hung from his belt naturally as if he had been born with it. A black eyepatch hung over one of his eyes.

At first glance he appeared benevolent, waving and smiling at the rows of awed cadets spectating his approach. But L knew appearances were deceiving, he knew one did not become a dictator without cold steel lining their bones.

L would have to watch and wait.

As King Bradley approached the podium that had been placed before the gathered soldiers to be. Bradley stood at a raised height above them, symbolic of his position. "My greetings and congratulations to all of you. You have done well to reach this point, be proud of your selves. I expect the best from everyone present. Show me why you deserve to fight for Amestris." Applause followed Bradley's descent from the stage to a viewing tent.

L noticed Roy and Hughes enthusiastic clapping was far louder than his own slow clap. Obviously, they were enthralled by the fatherly charisma and awe of their peers. They couldn't see the steel below the softness. L clicked his tongue. That could be a problem if left unattended, if ever Bradley needed overthrowing. L wouldn't take the risk, not when it came to his new friends.

 **The Rifle Range**

After Roy had displayed his alchemy and had been personally addressed by the man he unconsciously idolised, Hughes had beaten the other cadets in close combat with his trusty push knives in the melee.

And now it was L's turn. A dozen cadets, including L himself, brandished a rifle and lay prone in a line along a range. At a meagre distance from their position a target shaped like a body stood.

L spotted Roy sitting in the stands, watching expectantly with his almost trademark cocky smirk. Hughes cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled encouragement until he was politely told to shut the hell up and stop disrupting the shooters, much to his embarrassment.

Across from the stands, King Bradley sat, monocular in hand, watching the cadets intently. L's gaze snapped back to the range when Bradley's gaze shifted to him.

"Riflemen ready?" At each nod the announcer stepped to the side. "Begin!" L immediately pushed the rifle close to his cheek, following the sight along the barrel, conditions meant nothing in such close range and L fired, the kickback dulled slightly.

L's shot was the first to be fired and looking back on it, his shot had directly pierced the targets pseudo forehead. Roy and Hughes clapped supportively. L tilted his scope so that the reflection allowed him to view Bradley unnoticed.

It appeared Bradley had taken an interest in L's speed and accuracy. Good. Exactly what he wanted.

L couldn't help but notice his plans went from buying as much coffee as possible, to planning out a potential coup. Oh well, it never hurt to be prepared and the coffee was not forgotten.

Those who had panicked and missed their shots left the range as the remaining ten prepared as the targets were moved further back.

This elimination continued until the targets were tiny to the human eye and only L and another cadet, who was at this point, sweating profusely.

L watched as the other recruit took his shot too early as the winds changed slightly once again, and then sighed at his loss but admitted defeat.

All eyes were on L now, he had yet to take his shot. Bradley watched with increased interest as this unbecoming, dishevelled recruit smashed records with seeming ease. Hughes nearly went mad as he chewed his nails, Roy leaned forward and narrowed his eyes, déjà vu filling his thoughts of a certain blonde sniper.

L pressed the stock closer to his body, peered through the scope, and felt the wind rustle through his jet-black hair. He held his breath as his senses tingled, felt the wet mud against his blue uniform, felt the cool metal scope against his brow, heard his heartbeat beat like a ritualistic drum.

L closed his eyes. Estimated the distance, time, bullet speed, bullet drop, equations flew through his head faster than light and his finger closed on the cold trigger.

All in four seconds.

The rifle kicked as the gunpowder ignited and the bullet imbedded itself in the targets forehead once again. The barrel drooled smoke and the mechanism clicked.

"Hit!" The announcer confirmed. Hughes burst to his feet and cheered with many others in the stand. Roy leaned back and smirked even wider, casually discussing his supposed lack of doubt.

L stood and met Bradley's solemn gaze as the Fuhrer slowly clapped, getting to his feet with the rifle tucked under his arm.

Bradley stood. "My congratulations to the winner of the rifle competition, L Lawliet." His solemn look disappeared and his gentle smile returned.

As L left to return to Hughes and Roy, a soldier grabbed his elbow. "Fuhrer Bradley would like a word with you, Lawliet."

L raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" It made sense. That was a damn good shot. "Very well, lead the way." L conceded.

 **Bradley's tent**

L's escort left at the entrance to the tent. "Go on in." The escort nudged him to the door flaps.

L took a deep breath and took his hands from his pockets. He entered the tent. Bradley was sat in a chair before a low coffee table and a matching chair.

L saluted carefully. "Sir."

Bradley looked up and smiled with closed eyes. "Ah, cadet Lawliet. Just the young man a wanted to see. Take a seat, son." L did and the Fuhrer pushed a cup of tea over to him. "I insist. Sugar?"

L reached over and grasped the bowl of sugar cubes. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. So, that was some rather impressive shooting out there. I doubt even I could make that last shot."

"You flatter me sir."

"Indeed, indeed. It was incredible shot, you should be proud of yourself" Bradley sipped his own tea. "I've also heard you've shown exceptional aptitude for being an intelligence officer."

"So they say." L remarked dropping another sugar cube inside his cooling tea.

At that moment L's blood froze as King Bradley opened his eye and looked at him. It chilled him to his bones, that piercing, cunning stare.

He had not felt it for what felt like years but when he remembered it was all too soon.

Light Yagami. L knew where he'd seen those eyes. Those cold, dark eyes. So sinister, so powerful. King Bradley had the same eyes as the man who killed L. Who smirked as he watched his heart stop and his eyes glaze over.

He was not a man to be trifled with. But that wouldn't stop L.

And then it was gone as that benevolent smile returned. "Well then, Mr Lawliet, be sure to expect a promotion very soon. Now I'll let you get back to your friends." He leaned forwards. "Stay together. The three of you have great potential."

L saluted weakly. "Yes sir." And practically stumbled out the tent, abandoning the cup filled and overflowing with sugar, pocketing as many as he could without Bradley noticing.

L took a deep breath. He glanced around. "Oh, L, what have you gotten yourself into?"

 **End**

 **Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought.**

 **I was wondering if there should be a pairing for L, but I couldn't think of anyone who fits the bill, besides L is quite the loner. But there's also L's comments about Misa in the series to think about.**

 **Btw, L is around Roy and Hughes' age in this story, timeline be damned.**

 **So, leave any suggestions below.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Death Note or Fullmetal Alchemist, no matter how much I wish I did._

Chapter 5

"So, what'll you have, guys?" Hughes asked cheerfully, slapping a wad of currency onto the bar.

Roy and L had been convinced by Hughes to go down to a local bar to celebrate their graduation and promotion. Hughes had gladly volunteered the first round if it meant they'd stick around to celebrate.

Roy smirked. "Whisky, the strong stuff."

L perused the drinks menu slowly, studying each page carefully. He ignored his comrades as he peered at a particular item on the page. "Tea."

Roy spluttered slightly before laughing. "Tea? Too scared for whisky?"

The corner of L's mouth tilted upwards slightly. "No, I merely find that drinking tea improves my deductive skills by 3.5%. While alcohol reduces all mental activity by 65.7%, it's a complete waste of time and merely reduces any possible intelligence you may have, Roy."

Roy clutched his chest and winced. "Ouch, L, how cold hearted. What did I do to deserve such a cruel friend?"

The drinks arrived and they laughed and chatted as the sun went down and the street lamps lit up outside.

Roy swayed slightly in his seat, grinning. "Hey, look over at the bar."

L and Hughes turned their heads to look at the bar, where three women stood. "Woooo, I think I'm in love!" Hughes cried out louder than he meant and the women glanced at him before looking away and laughing.

Roy smirked. "A bet. First one to kiss one of them wins."

"Ha, I'm so winning this! That girl was made for me!" Hughes cheered before standing.

"Well, I-" L began before he was cut off.

"C'mon L, let's do this!" Hughes pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the bar before pushing him. L stumbled and nearly fell before regaining his balance, coming face to face with one of the women.

He glanced around and saw Roy had already captivated the young woman with his looks and silver tongue, Hughes was bellowing with laughter as he spoke with another.

L sighed slightly. "Well, hello miss. . .?"

"Maria. And you, mister?" Maria stared at his military uniform before meeting his eyes."

"L Lawliet, pleasure to meet you."

She giggled. "No, no, the pleasure is mine." Maria straightened and appeared to be deep in thought. "L? Is that a nickname or something?"

L curved his lips upwards slightly. "In a way."

Maria arched an eyebrow. "Ooh, how mysterious." She laughed again.

"As I understand, women tend to be 65% more likely to be attracted to "mysterious" men." L replied with a completely straight face.

Maria gave him an odd look. "Right, uh, so are you local to Central?"

"No."

Maria looked slightly put off. "Er, where are you from then?"

"I'm afraid that's classified." L smiled slightly.

The humour was a bit too late in the conversation, Maria seemed to be contemplating how she would be able to duck out of this awkward conversation.

"So, what rank are you then." She glanced at his uniform again.

"Sergeant. I just graduated from training but I was promoted for my exceptional skill."

"Oh! That's fantastic. Congratulations." Maria seemed to have regained her footing in the conversation. "You must be very ambitious."

L snorted slightly. "If you consider being able to split someone's head open from miles away fantastic, then I am indeed praiseworthy."

"Ah, I don't understand what you mean?" Maria asked, definitely frowning now.

L sighed. "I mean that your admiration for my ability to kill is somewhat misplaced."

Maria's face went red. "It was a compliment. What's your problem, asshole?"

It was L's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I don't know what problem you mean. I was simply making an observation."

"Yeah? Well you can stick your observations up your ass, you jerk!" Maria stormed from the bar angrily and the door slammed behind her.

Roy and Hughes looked over at the commotion. "Was it something I said?" L asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

 **Hughes' Apartment**

Hughes let out a loud yawn as he stood up. He surveyed the bedroom. His eyes reached the warm body that attempted to cling to him, mumbling sleepily.

Hughes grinned to himself. Gracia was beautiful, short, light brown hair and forest green eyes.

She was the one. Hughes was convinced. He was in love.

In love and promoted, what a day. It could only get better from here, Hughes thought contentedly as he sleepily navigated to the door and pulled the door open.

In hindsight, it was a rather naïve assumption.

"Ah, good morning Hughes."

"Gah!" Hughes jumped straight up, slamming his head into the doorframe. "What the heck?" Hughes muttered as he stepped out the door.

He was greeted by the sight of L sitting at his table, coffee in hand, uniform laid neatly on another chair leaving him in the plain shirt, jeans and barefoot like when Hughes had first met him.

"Uhh, L, buddy what are you doing here?" Hughes scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

"Hm? Didn't you offer to let me stay at your apartment?" L asked with a tone that didn't communicate the confusion of his question in the slightest.

"Well yeah but, I meant you could stay for the night before training camp."

L furrowed his brow slightly. "I see." He looked up. "Could I convince you to let me stay?"

Hughes ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Well. I don't know. I-." Hughes sighed. "I guess you can stay."

"I appreciate this, Hughes" L went back to intently sipping his coffee and clutching it close to his chest like it was a lifesaver.

"But, no longer than a month, then you should have enough money by then to rent an apartment."

L considered this. "Very well."

A quiet yawn sounded behind Hughes. "Uh, Maes, who's this?" A dishevelled brunette stepped out from behind Hughes.

"Oh! Gracia, dear! This is L, he was at the bar last night, you remember."

Gracia laughed slightly. "Oh, yes I remember. What did you say to make Maria so angry?"

"Nothing. She was being incredibly irrational. I merely made an observation and she for some reason, was insulted. I've no idea why."

Hughes raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Cause to some, your "observations" might come across as a little rude."

L looked affronted. "Me? Rude? I hadn't thought of that." He peered into his coffee in a moment of self-realisation.

Then the moment was gone.

"She was being irrational, though, like I said, alcohol is detrimental to thought process. She must have been rather tipsy." L seemed to speak only to himself at this point, staring off into the middle distance, chewing on his thumb unconsciously.

"Uh, right." Hughes turned back to Gracia and ushered her into the bedroom again. "Why don't we get dressed? I know this great café down the road we can go to for breakfast.

Gracia, still perplexed by L's contemplative silence only nodded.

 **Time Skip**

A knock at the door. "Come in." Lieutenant General Grumman ordered and Roy Mustang gently eased the door open.

"General." Roy saluted as was customary when greeting someone of higher rank.

Grumman waved him off. "Enough of that, Roy. Sit please." He gestured to the chair and chess set prepared on the table between them.

Roy frowned as he remembered that particular hobby of Grumman. Chess.

He had no idea how L and Hughes had the patience to meticulously plan each move, never giving away their trap until it was sprung. Roy simply didn't have the patience, he was a man of action, he didn't stop and plan his next move, he simply did it.

This obviously showed in chess, where he'd end up losing each piece one by one as he attempted to futilely counter each manoeuvre. Between losing to L and Grumman, Roy was positively sick of chess.

But it would be rude to decline so he reluctantly sat and moved his white pawn forward. Grumman responded in kind.

They played in silence until Grumman spoke up.

"Furher Bradley has asked that I deploy East City forces in Ishval." Grumman said solemnly meeting Roy's eyes through his spectacles.

Roy gasped lightly. "Ishval? The civil war? You want us to deploy?"

Grumman frowned. "I don't. You're rookies, state alchemist or not. It's hardly a war anyway." He straightened. "Ishval is vastly outmatched but continue to fight. Bradley believes that it is necessary to deploy combat-oriented state alchemists to force a surrender."

Roy blanched. "But, we need to be there! This could be the chance I need to get promoted!"

Grumman looked away. "I'm aware of your intentions, Roy. But I'm warning you, it will be dangerous."

"I understand sir. I'll gladly fight for Amestris."

"That's not what I'm talking about. However prepared you think you are, you won't be prepared for what you will find."

"Sir." Roy urged pleadingly.

"If you believe this is the right choice, I'll indulge you. Our deployment will be announced tomorrow. You shall have a week to prepare before we leave for Ishval."

"Yes sir."

Grumman smiled slightly. "Now, tell me how your fellows have been getting along, I understand there was some animosity between officer Lawliet and a member of the military police?"

Roy snorted. "Hardly animosity. It's more of a rivalry, L-"

"Checkmate." Grumman smiled wider as he moved a bishop. "You lost concentration. That will be fatal if you do that on the battlefield." Roy gaped slightly before hanging his head. "Go, Roy, remember what I said."

Roy nodded and rose, the door soon closing after him.

 **Ishval**

For the 50th time that day, L lifted his sleeve to his forehead, brushing away the gathered sweat that had built up in the heat of the desert.

He sighed, morning the lack of sugar he had on him, only a few measly packets he had pinched from Roy's office.

The other soldiers in the convoy truck shared his frustrated irritation, the intense winds of Ishval blew waves of sand into their eyes, sweltering in their heavy uniforms. The canvas roof of the truck fluttered above them.

L felt his skin, paled from years of neglecting the sunlight, boil under the unrelenting sun. He sat in his usual pose, knees curled into his chest. No one could be bothered to give him a strange look.

Roy sat across from L, slouched low in his seat, gingerly rubbing his thumb and forefinger against the material of his new glove, the complex alchemical formula stood proudly on the back of his gloved hands, the formula that Roy used for his Flame alchemy.

L pried almost desperately to find out how it worked, but Roy had turned him down every time, citing that 'it wasn't his to give away'.

Eventually, L would find out. He didn't like when people hid things, as hypocritical as that was from a person who had thousands of aliases.

Hughes was seated on the convoy truck behind them. As endearing and friendly as Hughes was, L found his extreme exuberance began to grate on his nerves eventually. And in this climate, his patience was decidedly short.

Eventually, the truck halted. L found he couldn't tell their current location from where they had been 20 minutes ago, the identical sand slopes so similar he couldn't tell the difference between each one.

L stood with fellow soldiers as they one by one were lead out of the truck and to a nearby headquarters.

At a command the assembled soldiers from East City lined up and stood in formation.

L had to hold himself from fidgeting, his normally barefoot feet felt crushed in his new uniform's boots, but he didn't dare walk barefoot on the sand in this heat.

He could feel sweat once again across his brow, the heavy jacket of the uniform was blisteringly hot, his back ached from suddenly standing so straight.

Hughes and Roy stood either side of him, twitching heavily as they too restrained themselves from fidgeting. Alchemists were called forwards to be designated to quell the surviving resistance. Hughes whispered good luck to Roy as he stepped forwards, uncharacteristically nervous as he tugged at his gloves.

Hughes and L were lead to a growing division of soldiers. They were eventually separated.

"Sergeant Lawliet, front and centre!" A major called as L jogged over and saluted stiffly. "At ease, sergeant. Now, I've read your report and I've decided to place you as part of a unit to wipe out remaining resistance fighters. Follow me."

He led L inside the headquarters. "This is your commanding officer, Major Kimblee, The Crimson Lotus alchemist." He gestured to a man with his black hair in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes meeting L's own dark eyes.

Kimblee looked up and met L's gaze, extended a hand, and smiled.

But L wasn't fooled. Not this time. He'd seen that smile before. It was the smile of a false Shepard, one who led the naïve away from safety, who hid his monstrous inner being behind the guise of a kindly gentleman.

That was the smile he'd seen on Light Yagami's face, the mass serial killer, indeed the one who killed L himself. This smile, now that L had seen beyond it, was reflected now, appearing once on Bradley's face, and again on Kimblee's.

Meanwhile he had extended a hand subconsciously and incredibly slowly raised their connected hands an inch before lowering it and remaining stock still.

Kimblee met L's outwardly passive expression with that same smile.

"-and this is. . . Are you listening to me Sergeant?"

L slowly released Kimblee's hand and turned to the officer.

"No. Could you repeat that?" The officer sighed exasperatedly.

"Ugh. As I was saying, this is Major Armstrong, The Strong Arm alchemist. "And suddenly L had to tilt his head to meet the gaze of the gigantic man.

Major Armstrong held out a gigantic hand that filled L's mind with distressing images of if wrapping around his thin neck.

The man in question was almost entirely bald, besides a single, thick lock of hair hanging in rebellion against the man's otherwise complete baldness on the top of his head. His eyebrows were completely lacking hair but over his lips lay a thick, blonde handlebar moustache that covered his lips.

L hesitantly extended his hand. And in an instant the giant of a man had grabbed him in a bear hug. "It's an honour to meet you, sergeant Lawliet! I am honoured to fight alongside you for the good of our country!" Armstrong announced loudly as he nearly crushed L against his ridiculously large muscles. He spoke with a deep baritone that befit the gigantic muscles that bulged against his uniform as it threatened to rip.

"Uh, Major Armstrong, you're choking him."

"Hm?" Armstrong glanced down and seemed to realise L's predicament. "Oh! My deepest apologies! I had forgotten the strength that lies within this powerful body! Honed through years of Armstrong family training techniques! My friend, you are rather skinny, but fear not for I have the perfect-"

"Yes yes." L cut him off finally regaining his breath. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Anyway, this is Sergeant Hawkeye. She's a sniper like you, so expect to be working together often. That means you two have to get along."

"Riza Hawkeye." She too extended a hand and L took it, studying her short blonde hair, brown eyes, a scoped rifle was slung over her back just as a similar rifle hung over L's. Her voice was crisp and formal, her posture stiff yet poised, all signs pointing to someone dedicated to following the rules.

L shook her hand, wary now after Armstrong's sneak attack but nothing came. "L Lawliet." He introduced himself in response and she nodded slightly.

"Well, now the introductions are over, I think it's time we begin planning our plan of attack." Kimblee's deceptively polite voice made L jump slightly and his hand inch towards his holster pistol.

L cursed internally. One new Light Yagami was bad enough, now he had two to deal with.

And L did not like the glint in Kimblee's eyes when the topic of artillery came up.

 **Authors note: I finally finished the chapter. Sorry about the longer than usual delay, hopefully the next one will be out sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Death Note or Fullmetal Alchemist_

 _Slight warning here for violence and death, though if you know Fullmetal Alchemist you should expect that, even so, a warning in case the following may disturb you._

 _It's unpleasant but rather important to L's character arc and Kimblee's establishment as an antagonist._

Chapter 6

L watched through the scope, breath held, muscles tense. He watched them running, fleeing, weapons abandoned in favour of fleeing.

Ishvalan soldiers. Running away from the battle. But L couldn't blame them.

This wasn't war, it was slaughter. They weren't soldiers, they were civilians. Previously, they had been outgunned and outmanned by Amestrian forces. But now, with the inclusion of state alchemists into the fray, it was ridiculous. They didn't have a chance.

Kimblee had instructed L and Riza to set up position on a ridge overlooking an Ishvalan resistance hideout. Kimblee and Armstrong had attacked the building directly levelling walls and sending the hidden soldiers into disarray, before running straight into infantry fire.

Those who survived the explosion and subsequent gun fire, were picked off by L and Riza's sniper fire.

L spotted another figure moving from the rubble. An Ishvalan. The white hair and red eyes was a dead giveaway with the typical traits of the Ishvalans, the lack of blue uniform was another. L raised the scope to his eye.

He easily pinpointed the soldier . . . but L noticed something. The supposed soldier wasn't carrying a firearm in his arms, he wasn't sprinting with the hardened agility and endurance of the other Ishvalan soldiers, he was stumbling and tripping, hiding from sight of Kimblee and his men.

It wasn't until on a second glance that L realised it.

That wasn't a weapon in his arms, it was a child. And that wasn't a soldier, it was a mother. Her terrified expression clear to him through the magnifying scope. L froze, crosshairs pointed at her head. He gulped silently and pushed the crosshairs to the left.

"L?" Riza called, and he noticed she was looking over at him, noticing his abnormally frozen posture. "Is something wrong? Do you see another one?"

L knew that if he told Riza about the mother, she'd take the shot. Because she was loyal to Amestris, and this was the command of Furher Bradley.

But L wouldn't do it.

He had already taken the lives of numerous Ishvalans, because they fought back, they attacked with stolen rifles and native weapons. L had almost died when an ambush had attacked a convoy. L had been casually discussing the best quality coffee in Amestris with another soldier when in a flash and a crack he was suddenly staring at a bullet hole in the man's forehead, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

He accepted that. This was war and death and war went hand in hand like lovers.

L could be ruthless. He had been ruthless. Using death row inmates to bait Kira. It wasn't kind, it wasn't humane. But he had done it.

But this, he couldn't do it. Killing an innocent mother whose only crime was being on the wrong side of the border at birth. It wasn't fair.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just checking for anymore soldiers. Tell Kimblee its all clear." L was thankful for his natural poker face and monotone, and Riza nodded, falsely accepting his answer in a show of trust between comrades.

L glanced back through the corner of his eyes as Riza turned and picked up the walkie-talkie. Kimblee and his firing squad had noted the lack of civilians and stopped their assault, likely listening to the all-clear Riza gave.

He bit his lip as he watched the Ishvalan woman hide behind a collapsed wall, panting and near-tears. He mentally consoled himself that this was the best he could do for her.

L was brought from his thoughts as Riza flicked the switch for the wallow-talkie and nodded to him. They stood from their prone positions and slung their rifles over their backs, L brushed off the dust that dust that gathered on his torso, before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go." Riza nodded and led the way down from their elevated position and towards Kimblee.

L spotted Armstrong standing to the side, his heavy arms shaking as he schooled his features into calmness. His eyes were moist but he hadn't let any tears out, his posture spoke deeply of contained regret, L wouldn't express it but he felt similarly.

Kimblee smiled as they approached. "Well done you two that was good shooting you did up there." Kimblee nodded in the direction of their hidden transport. "Let's get going."

They followed behind in formation as Kimblee strode on his heel and confidently strode away.

L held his breath as Kimblee paused.

"Although. . ." He turned as pressed his palms to the floor, facing the ruined base. L froze as the alchemical formula on Kimblee's palms activated. The direction Kimblee faced and the mad grin on his face gave L a good idea what he was aiming at.

L watched as the ground split apart, shattering under his devastating alchemy. Ethereal red light flooded through the cracks, accompanied by crimson bolts of lightning, twisting unnaturally through the forming a miniature yet devastating fissure.

He turned away, unable to watch the inevitable.

L heard the violent explosion and the following scream of terror.

Silence.

Kimblee smirked and met L's eyes.

"Looks like you missed one."

L couldn't repress his visible shiver as Kimblee walked away.

 **Ishval**

Something was wrong.

He felt it in his bones, crawling up his spine into his mind.

L watched through the scope of his rifle, staring at the Ishvalans hiding behind cover, ducking down when Amestrian soldiers fired and returning volleys were exchanged.

L had noticed something with the Ishvalans. They hadn't fought war like this, on such scale with such powerful technology. Even now he could hear deafening artillery fire erupting in the distance.

Due to the Ishvalan's inexperience with their pilfered weaponry they were forced to employ guerrilla tactics, ambushes and night raids on their supplies. They fought tooth and nail, often charging straight into the line of fire if only to make a last stand, a bloody relay passed from corpse to corpse.

Ordinarily, this battle would be over by now, Amestrian soldiers would outnumber the scattered Ishvalan militia and they'd be defeated, the occasional resistance crushed with the brute power State Alchemists brought to the table.

But they weren't on the offensive, completely the opposite. They rarely stood to take a shot at Amestrian soldiers, instead pointing the barrel over their cover and frantically pulling the trigger until they ran out.

L realised they were purposefully dragging the conflict out. Content with the desperate stalemate they had achieved, neither risking an advance yet preventing Amestrian soldiers pushing forwards.

Why exactly, L didn't know, but he has his suspicions.

It wasn't until he heard the footsteps that he realised their plan.

He whirled in place, turning to meet the intruder. L took a second to confirm their Ishvalan features before dropping his rifle and reaching for his standard issue pistol in its holster.

But by then the infiltrator was upon him, the knife he held reflecting the bright sunlight streaming into the darkly lit room L had taken refuge in.

L's pistol was in his hand as the attacker reached him, going low as he reached his arms out.

The small handgun was knocked from his grasp as the wind was knocked out of him, sent skittering across the rough stone floor, clattering and making a veritable racket.

L's skull impacted on the sill of the window he had previously leaned on as the attacker pushed the tackle forwards. Disoriented and disarmed, L weakly kicked and lashed out, each solid yet dazed hit impacting as the attacker grunted in pain.

The Ishvalan tried to push his knife down as L captured the offending wrist, desperately holding the knife at arm's reach. The Ishvalans own body weight holding him down and gravity pushed the knife in the attackers favour, slowly lowering until L's elbow was bent.

A bead of sweat rolled down his face as the Ishvalan pressed the advantage, the knife gently resting on his neck. He could feel the honed, sharpness of knife, the wielder must have spent many hours at grindstone for such an edge.

The knife dipped and L released a strangled gasp as the knife's sharp blade traced a red line across his throat, blood beginning to seep from the superficial wound.

L panicked and desperately pushed back, the knife inched back but it was already too late.

L cursed mentally. At least getting gutted in combat was better that dying of a heart attack, if only slightly.

A crack and a flash of light filled the air. The grip on the knife loosened and the Ishvalan slumped forwards over L, eyes lifeless, a smoking hole in the side of his head. The corpse's head lolled to the side, devoid of the furious life that so nearly claimed his own.

Already, blood leaked profusely from the bullet wound, staining L's previously clean uniform with blood.

L froze. Blood pumping in his ears and heart beating like a drum. He ripped the knife's handle from the bodies' still warm fingers, pushing the limp body from his trapped frame, pulling himself into a sitting position as he glanced to his saviour at last.

Riza stood at the door way, pistol clenched in her hand, knuckles turned white around the grip, the barrel releasing whips of smoke. L noticed her already bloodstained uniform from across the room. He deduced that she must have already faced a similar attacker, though obviously one less skilled than the Ishvalan who got the drop on him, as she wasn't sporting any visible bruises and her uniform was just as well kept as before, aside from the aforementioned blood splatters.

Riza's eyes were wide with panic before relief at seeing his moving form. She sighed and bent down to pick up his dropped handgun and tossed it to him, he deftly caught it and held it between finger and thumb as he slid it back into its holster.

Quickly regaining his composure, L leaned against the wall. "Thank you, Riza. I didn't think I'd be getting out of that one."

Riza eyed the prone corpse warily, as if she expected it to jump up and attack her. "Think nothing of it, I know you would do the same for me."

They both stared down at L's would-be killer, blood pooling around his cooling corpse. L grimaced. He stepped forward and turned the body on to its back, horrified at what he found.

The Ishvalan was young, 17 at the oldest, a perpetual look of fear engraved into his features, his previously snow white hair turning a gruesome shade of red as his fatal wound leaked.

L shook as he realised the situation, and if the look of disgust on her face was any indication, Riza did too.

"My god . . . he's just a child and I-"

L lowered his gaze to the floor as he picked his discarded rifle up and glanced towards the bloodstained knife still clutched tightly in his hand.

In was an ugly blade, an uneven edge swerved like a wave, the flat of the blade marred with deep scratches that the users' blood had seeped into.

L felt sick as he pulled the sheath from the body, tying it to his belt and sheathing the knife, turning to Riza who looked ready to throw up but contained herself.

"Let's go, they should be done by now." He nodded in the soldiers' direction, the sounds of their gunfire had ceased at some point in his struggle. Riza nodded too, regaining her stony expression.

As they navigated the buildings, descending down stairways to regroup, L thought about the Ishvalans' plan of attack.

Distract the main infantry with blind gunfire in a deadly stalemate while other Ishvalans snuck around the conflict and killed their supporting snipers, namely L and Riza. From there, L realised, they would be in prime position to steal the long-ranged rifle from his by then, cold, dead hands, and begin firing on Amestrian soldiers.

Suddenly surrounded and unaided by sniper support, the Amestrian forces would quickly be overwhelmed, leaving their weaponry for the taking.

To be fair, it was a good plan. It might have worked if it hadn't been for the assassin after Riza being detected too early, from there warning her of a similar assassin wrestling L to the floor at that moment, helpless as Riza put a bullet in his skull.

L thought about the Ishvalan mother Kimblee killed.

He thought about the young teen dead on the second floor of a random building.

L shivered again. This war really was just a meaningless slaughter.

 **Ishval**

To L's relief, Hughes and Roy were reassigned to Kimblee's unit.

Not that L disliked Riza. He could respect the way she took her job seriously, and she was rather intelligent as well as being as good if not better with a rifle than L was.

But between Kimblee's disturbing delight in combat and Riza's stone faced, serious attitude, L felt he needed a break.

Armstrong had been rather silent, distraught at working under a man as brutal as Kimblee. He hadn't really interacted with L all that much after their first meeting, so L wasn't 100% sure what to think of the man.

Hughes and Roy weren't smiling like they used to, L doubted they ever would again. He didn't blame them, Ishval was horrible place to be now, and any positivity about the situation had evaporated under the overbearing inferno of this massacre:

It made L sick.

Hughes smile was strained and more of a poorly hidden grimace than anything, while Roy expressed more genuine joy at seeing Riza. Their past, if they had any together, was unknown to L.

He didn't pry though. He felt like an intruder between them enough as it was.

Soon enough they were back on the battlefield.

Riza, Hughes, Roy, Armstrong and L were cramped into a small second floor building. Hidden from the enemy and awaiting the radio in the middle of the room to give the order.

L stared out the holes in the walls with binoculars, carefully watching for enemies as Riza did the same on the other side of the room. Hughes sat against a wall, nervously fiddling with his push knives and conversing with Roy.

Roy attempted to keep the group calm as he spoke quietly to the distressed Armstrong about his alchemy, temporarily revitalising the man as he went on about Armstrong family this and Armstrong family that.

L felt rather calm, the winds calm and the early morning temperature somewhere between cool and warm as the sun rose slowly on the horizon.

Perhaps that should have been the first sign that this wouldn't go well. The next would be Riza's yell, immediately eroding the calm atmosphere as it reverberated through the small space.

"Incoming!"

The occupants of the room heard the booming in the distance as they shot into action, hurling themselves from the second floor, hitting the surrounding roofs or safely slowing their fall.

Whether it was his previous concentration, being lulled in a false security, or just plain bad luck, L felt it all happen in seconds.

He was too slow.

His fellow soldiers had already escaped as the wall caved in.

Time seemed to slow and L watched in sudden realisation as the artillery shell burst impacted against the weakened wall, erupting into a wave of flame that sped towards L.

His world was consumed by light.

 **End**

 **Yup. Cliffhanger because I can.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your reviews so far, this chapter was intentionally lacking in dialogue and instead was more of about the horrors L experiences.**

 **Quackerq123: Yeah, I'm not planning on it but remind me if I stray from the path.**

 **Wildfiredreams: Oops! My bad, though I've corrected Riza's eye colour in the previous chapter after I read your review. Thanks for that, I completely forgot.**

 **Gintama2000: Thank you! I'm glad you think so. I'm currently doing about 2,500 words per chapter so I can get them done quicker.**

 **SamMason666: As above, 2,500 a chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Death Note_

Chapter 7

When he finally opened his eyes, L thought he was blind.

He felt his eyelids move, but all he could see was darkness. Either he was blind or the room was pitch black. He hoped it was the latter.

L tried blinking but nothing changed. So when he regained motor function, he moved his arm to reach for his eyes. His left hand brushed against something covering his eyes, a blindfold perhaps, his arm flopped uselessly against his face.

He sighed and let his arm rest by his side, wondering how exactly he was alive. L remembered the flames and the explosion. A cannon shell. It had to have been an Amestrian cannon from the artillery line.

But how? The line of Artillery was securely guarded from Ishvalans who sought to steal weapons to even the playing field. If even one cannon was stolen, it could be disastrous.

The possibilities of this cannon being stolen was relatively low, 23%, L reckoned. And even if the thieves had somehow gotten away with this theft, they couldn't possibly know their position to fire at, they wouldn't even know how to operate the deadly device.

L frowned as he tried to chew his limp thumb, it was difficult to think when he kept accidentally slapping himself.

If the Ishvalans had truly gotten away with the cannon theft, escaped the armoured vehicles that would surely pursue, on foot no less. And then somehow tortured a high enough ranking officer to tell them L and company's whereabouts. And after all that, managed to operate a machine that could explode in their faces if they didn't know how to operate it, and they didn't know how to.

All that effort, and for what? To kill a couple alchemists and some snipers? With firepower like that they could do major damage to Amestrian bases or even control a supply line. A single shot would give away their location. They could have been over eager renegades on a suicide mission, revenge perhaps?

Roy alone had made many orphans and widows with his flame alchemy, especially with his renown to make him a known target.

 _The Hero of Ishval_

L couldn't quite see what was so heroic, but then again he was possibly, slightly cynical. Maybe.

It wasn't a stretch to think Roy may have killed someone or others brother or sister and this was their revenge.

36%, L thought, was the chances of this attack being Ishvalan.

2% said it could have been a misfire, the cannon had been aimed at the wrong target, sabotaged, any other possible reason for friendly fire.

64% said it was treachery.

Someone wanted them dead, so they'd hijacked a cannon and fired it at their shelter.

Someone who knew their hiding place. Someone who could command control of cannon.

L pondered who.

Kimblee, he realised. Kimblee might want me or any of the others dead. He knew, L thought, Kimblee knew L was suspicious of him since day one under his command, so before L could find something damning, Kimblee had him killed.

Or tried to at the very least.

L tried again to pull the blindfold covering his eyes off and know if he was blind or not.

As he reached up another hand grasped his wrist.

The hand felt warm, the hand of a person who frequently used small instruments, L thought as he felt callouses on her hands against his thin wrist. He could assume it was some doctor or nurse at his bedside, often wielding scalpels or syringes.

And hope it wasn't his torturer.

"Don't try to pull the bandages off yet." A voice scolded him gently. Feminine and motherly, likely belonging to the hand that had placed his left hand back down by his side.

L listened to their commands, vulnerable and weak as he currently was.

"Yuriy! Dear, do come over, he's woken up."

L felt some slight déjà vu.

Fortunately, the man's footsteps were light and his voice was cheerful and light. "Ah! Good! Good!" The man stood beside him. "How do you feel?"

L licked his dry lips. "Better. Was I unconscious long?"

The man laughed. "Only a week. It could have been longer, considering your injuries."

A week. That was probably the longest L had slept in sometime. Granted, he was unconscious.

"Who are you?"

"Doctor Yuriy Rockbell. This is my wife, Doctor Sarah Rockbell. And you? You're a soldier aren't you? We found you in you uniform." He sounded slightly disapproving of his position in the military.

L tensed. He didn't like being disadvantaged, giving away information on someone else's terms.

"Sergeant L Lawliet." He refused to give anymore information.

They were silent before Yuriy spoke up. "Well, why don't we get those bandages off, eh?" He reached over and gently unwound the bandage around his eyes, his wife propping L's head up as he did so.

L relished in the feeling of relief as his sight returned to him. A small stone room of Ishvalan architecture and dim lighting. The two doctors stood above him, blonde hair and kind smiles.

Yuriy grimaced.

"Now. Take it easy, don't panic, stay calm." Sarah raised his right arm, unwinding the bandages around his noticeably paler right arm.

The bandages fell away and L looked down.

He felt truly shocked for possibly the second time in his life.

Following along his pale arm showed healed cuts and healing scars along the length of his limb. Not too bad till it got to his wrist.

Or what was left of it.

L stared uncomprehendingly at his missing hand, completely gone with a stump right before where his wrist would be.

"I'm sorry. Your right hand was too badly damaged, we had to amputate it." Sarah Rockbell's words were of little comfort. His right hand was completely gone.

L frowned, raising to his mouth and chewing air where his thumb would be.

That wasn't good, it didn't work as well if he used his left thumb.

He wondered about how calm he seemed about his missing hand. Probably the sedatives.

"Oh. I see." L said aloud while still staring at his missing hand.

"I understand how stressful this all must seem, but you need your rest now." A needle entered his arm and L relaxed as sedatives we're pumped into his bloodstream.

L wondered if he snored.

He went on like this for a while. Slipping in and out of consciousness to see the Rockbell's standing over him, mending his smaller wounds or leaving to tend to another patient.

In this haze he couldn't tell how much time had passed.

When he fully regained consciousness he waited a while before sitting up and pulling himself onto his legs, wincing at the atrophied muscles.

He stood, gazing tiredly around the room.

L spotted a curtain door and slowly plodded over, he peered through the gap.

Ishvalans.

He jerked back. Waited to see if they saw him before looking through the gap again. L saw Ishvalans. Wounded Ishvalans.

Some missing limbs like himself. L winced as he saw the burn victims and thought of Roy and his fire-based alchemy.

Amongst the dead and dying, the Rockbell's weaved. Caring for each Ishvalan delicately, handing out medicine and bandaging wounds. L thought of their care of himself and yet also their current Ishvalan patients. People of both sides of this war.

L returned to his bed, determined to catch one of them and announce his leave. It was the least he could do for those who saved his life.

It was Sarah who first came to check on him, surprised to see him awake.

"I'm going now."

She frowned. "You don't know where we are."

L thought for a second. "True. Do you know where the nearest base is?"

Sarah scowled at him. "You just lost a hand, why are you so eager to go back?"

L felt uncomfortable at his own reasons. "I need to find my friends. They survived the blast." 'I think' went unsaid.

Friends. Again, L realised he had friends. People who could be just as strange as him, and accept that. L couldn't distance himself from others this time. And at the very least his mental health benefited greatly.

"I see. I can't stop you then, can I?" L shook his head. "Oh, alright then."

She gave him supplies, food and a filled canteen. His rifle and pistol had been mangled in the blast, completely useless now. He didn't care, they were standard issue.

L didn't know how to feel when Sarah handed him his knife. The one that tried to kill him.

It had survived the blast, its sheath torn but held together with stitching. The weapon itself was largely undamaged, aside from a few extra scratches along its face.

He accepted the knife nonetheless, citing something false about sentimental value to persuade her to give him the weapon.

Eventually, he parted from the Rockbell clinic, but not before Yuriy insisted on telling him something.

"You know of automail, correct?"

L did. It was an impressive creation, an artificial limb connected to the nerves so the subject could use it as if a limb hadn't been lost in the first place.

"The Rockbell's have been automail engineers for generations, I assure you, we can replace your hand. If you want a new hand that is. But if you do, go to Resembool when you return to Amestris. Find Pinako Rockbell, my mother, tell her Yuriy sent you for automail." L nodded.

"And while you're there." Sarah interjected. "Tell our daughter Winry, her parents will be home soon."

L agreed and they parted, leaving him on his way in borrowed clothing.

The journey to the base wasn't far, but on foot in the blistering heat, it felt like hours. As he walked through destroyed buildings and rubble, bloodstains and bullet holes, L thought of things to pass the time.

Anything really. Guessing how a firefight may have proceeded based on the blood and bullets left behind. L hadn't heard of Resembool before, he wondered where it was.

But his mind was constantly drawn back to the Rockbell's makeshift clinic. More specifically, one of their patients he had seen beyond the curtain.

A tall muscled Ishvalan man, scowling even in his sleep. The large scar in the shape of an x lay across his forehead.

Something about the man had unnerved L, even now the man gave him chills down his spine. And he couldn't understand why.

L finally intercepted some scouts leaving the base and persuaded them of his identity. He was led into the base and greeted the commanding officer, a tall man with a thick moustache, who smiled at his reappearance.

"Warrant Officer Lawliet, I am glad to see you well."

L raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Warrant Officer?"

The commander laughed. "Indeed. You were to be promoted but you went MIA before you could be awarded it. Your comrades said you were hit by stolen artillery fire, yet you survived."

L winced. He couldn't tell them about the Rockbell's being Ishvalan sympathisers.

"I was found by a medic specialising in battlefield injuries." Even that was risking it, but he couldn't lie to a superior officer, only half-truths.

"I see." Thankfully the man wasn't the skeptical kind. "And your uniform?"

"Destroyed. Along with my rifle and pistol."

The man glanced down at his missing hand, the observation was unsaid.

"Considering the state of you, I think it's time you return to Amestris." He clapped L on the back. "You've served well, lad."

L couldn't help but feel glad he could leave this thrice dammed war.

 **Amestris**

L found he truly appreciated the lush green colouring of the Amestrian countryside after weeks fighting in a desert. The cool autumn air was a sweet relief after the constant blaze of the sun.

Resembool, as it turned out, was a small, rural town in South Eastern Amestris. The town made its profits supplying wool to Central to be used in the production of military uniforms.

The town was surprisingly, possibly dangerously, close to Ishval. As such, L had heard that last year, Ishvalan terrorists had snuck into the small town and destroyed the train station and much of the surrounding area.

The train he was currently on was headed towards the newly rebuilt station in Resembool after his debriefing in East City.

Finally, L had been given time off duty to rest and recover. So L immediately changed out of the Amestrian uniform and slipped back into his usual clothes of a plain white shirt with a stretched collar and jeans. He relaxed as he was finally barefoot again after weeks of wearing tight boots. His right sleeve hung uselessly past his missing hand.

L sat in his signature posture, knees tucked into his chest and chewing on his left thumb.

It was a relief that he could finally have coffee again, his seventh cup was already on the table before him. In Ishval he'd had to content himself with stealing coffee from superior officers and even then it was military ration quality. The Rockbell's had denied him any caffeine while he was in their treatment.

He had been dying for good coffee again, and now that he had it, he wasn't going to stop drinking.

East City had given him a small handgun for self-defence while off duty.

The Ishvalan knife felt heavier than it was in his pocket.

As the train neared the station, L held a takeaway cup and stood.

The door swung open with a ping and he stepped off the train.

L had never been one for sights, but he could still admit Resembool was a homely place. Warm and quiet in that way that urban cities could never truly be. The rolling green hills were filled with sheep that were the town's main life stock.

L meandered through the sleepy town, buying sweets and coffee as he visited confectioners and cafes, asking directions to the Rockbell household.

The people of Resembool spoke fondly of the Rockbells, surgeons as well as automail mechanics, kind doctors who'd saved many lives.

When L finally reached the door of the Rockbell household, he finally felt good again, with all the caffeine in his system he felt very prepared.

The gun and knife in his pockets helped.

The Rockbell home had been repurposed to be a shop but it wasn't immediately obvious. The large, two story house was larger than many other buildings in Resembool. The coat of paint was light in tone and rather pleasing to look at, light hues that didn't contrast with the surrounding grass. If not for the large sign outside that read, Automail, L might have dismissed it entirely.

Confident that he'd found the right place, L stepped up to the door and rang the bell. He heard light footsteps beyond the door as someone moved to answer it.

The door swung open and there was no one there. L blinked and looked down.

Holding the door open was young girl, of around nine years old. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, a large grin adorned her face as she looked up at him.

"Hi there mister!" Her voice was high as to be expected of a girl her age, yet it ground his nerves all the same. "Are you here for automail?"

"Yes. Is there a Pinako Rockbell around?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "Yup! She's my grandma." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Winry!"

He stared at her outstretched hand. "L Lawliet."

"Oh! A customer!" An elderly woman appeared behind Winry. "Do come in."

The woman was incredibly short, almost comically. Pinako, as L could only assume she was the person in question, was shorter than the girl who had been introduced as her granddaughter. The elderly woman's hair was grey and had a peculiar combination of a bun and a ponytail.

A dog rushed from its place besides Pinako to eagerly greet L. Thankfully, the dog was intercepted by Winry, who held it back by its collar, L never had the patience for animals, especially excitable ones like dogs.

More noticeably, one of the dog's front legs had been replaced by what he assumed was automail. He hadn't seen automail before but L could tell it was good quality. The metal was clean and the joints didn't squeak horrendously, the limb appeared to work naturally in conjugation with the other natural legs.

L heeded Pinako's words and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and following Pinako out of the corridor and into the main room.

The room was filled with metal parts, discarded or prepared for use, the floor and table had many scrap pieces. An operating seat was set up, likely where they installed the automail for patients.

Pinako eyed his right sleeve. "Missing hand eh?" He nodded in reply. "How'd you lose it then?"

"Is that really relevant?"

Pinako shrugged as she tottered over to a particular table. "Not really, just asking." She glanced back over to him. "Ishval?"

"Yes. I was caught in an explosion."

"Whoa!" Winry had rejoined them in the main room. "You were in Ishval? My parents are in Ishval! Are you a doctor too?"

L considered her words, meeting Pinako's disapproving gaze, she had likely guessed that he wasn't a doctor.

"No, I'm a soldier." Winry frowned.

"But you're not in uniform."

L gestured to his missing hand. "I got time off. I couldn't exact shoot very well with one hand."

Winry blushed in embarrassment as she realised what he meant. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just meant-"

Fortunately, the doorbell rang again and Pinako shooed her granddaughter off to answer the door, who in turned brightened and hurried away.

"She meant nothing by it, just a girl too inquisitive for her own good." L nodded. "Come over here, young man, I'll need your measurements to design the automail."

L walked over and she held a measuring tape to his arm, measuring the width and whatnot.

"How do you want your automail? Slim? Bulky? Lightweight? Weaponised?" Pinako enquired as she scribbled down some notes after removing the measuring tape.

"Lightweight, as close to my original hand as possible would be best. Perhaps a small storage compartment or two."

Pinako nodded and scribbled some more. L heard noise coming from the doorway, he leaned against the nearby table.

Soon enough, two young boys accompanied by Winry entered the room.

"Hey! Old lady Pinako!" One of youths entered yelling.

The two boys were remarkably similar in appearance, short blonde hair and peculiar gold eyes. Their demeanours were noticeably different, one standing proudly with his chin slightly tilted up. The other stood behind him, slightly nervously following as Winry rolled her eyes at the boys calling out to her grandmother.

L glanced at them and raised an eyebrow from where he leaned against a table. The blonde boy met his gaze.

"Hey! Who are you!" He jabbed an accusing finger at L.

"Brother! Don't be so rude!" The timid boy scolded his brother.

"Yeah, Ed, he's a customer!" Winry cuffed the boy on the side of the head and Ed winced.

"Sorry." He grumbled under his breathand turned back to L. "Well? Who are you?"

L watched their small discussion in boredom. Far be it beyond him to understand the arguments of children.

"L Lawliet." He would say no more, his attention returned to Pinako.

"L? That's a weird first name." The boy pointed at himself. "Well I'm Edward Elric." He crossed his arms and seemed rather pleased with himself.

Ed's brother nodded. "Alphonse Elric. I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness, he's doesn't mean anything, he just doesn't know any better."

"Al!" Ed accused his brother.

L waved off his apologies. Pinako cleared her throat.

"Well, I think it should be ready in a couple of days. We have a guest room you can stay in the meantime."

The two brothers seemed to just notice his missing hand.

"How did you lose your hand?" Ed inquired, Al too intrigued to correct his brother's manners. L sighed.

"I fought in Ishval, I was caught in an explosion."

"Ishval? Are you an alchemist? Because I heard that they'd sent alchemists to Ishval. Will you teach me? I'm an alchemist but I need a teacher so-"

L peered down at the young boy who slowly approached him, cation forgotten as he questioned him.

"Aren't you a little short to be an alchemist?"

 **End**

 **Boom. L loses a hand, goes to Resembool and meets Ed and Al. As far as I can tell in terms of cannon timeline, the events of this chapter take place in 1908, two years before Ed and Al attempt human transmutation.**

 **There you have it, chapter 7, the longest chapter so far. I don't know if I should keep them this long so I can consistently update quickly, or make them longer, which means longer waiting time. Leave a review and tell me what you think** **.**

 **Special thanks to WildfireDreams and Nifawiwa, who were the first to favourite this story and have been consistently reviewing since the start.**

 **Thanks a lot you guys and to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or followed, it really means a lot to see all this positive feedback and useful criticism.**


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Death Note or Fullmetal Alchemist_

Chapter 8

"Aren't you a little short to be an alchemist?"

Al turned his head so quickly L was surprised it didn't disconnect from his neck entirely.

Al made wild motions, shaking his head furiously and pointing at Ed. L raised an eyebrow as the younger Elric attempted to pantomime messages at him.

Shadows covered Ed's eyes as he lowered his head. His hands curled into fists at his side, shaking uncontrollably. His teeth visibly clenched and ground together slowly.

"Short?" Ed growled.

Ed's fury simmered as he met L's uncaring gaze.

Then he exploded.

"Who are you calling a tiny pipsqueak smaller than a microscopic miniature baby-sized grain of sand who's so little you need a telescope just to see him?!" Ed roared.

L, not entirely sure to make of this.

Ed marched up to him and glared. "I'm not short!"

Winry and Pianko seemed thoroughly amused and held back their laughter behind their hands. Al grabbed his brother by the arm and attempted to drag the boy back.

"Ed! Stop insulting my customers just because you're tiny!" Pinako called sternly, and rather hypocritically too.

Ed turned to face the elderly woman. "Midget grandma!"

"Pint-sized pipsqueak!"

Winry stepped next to him where he had remained leaning against the table throughout Ed's one sided rant.

"Would you like something to drink? I'm sure Ed will have exhausted himself soon enough." Winry gestured to Al and the boy abandoned his attempts to placate the feud.

"Bite-sized punk!"

"Shrimpy senior!"

Apparently this was a regular thing. L shrugged in reply.

She led L to the kitchen, Al following and throwing glances over his shoulder towards his bickering brother. The younger Elric cut off the argument as he closed the kitchen door behind him.

"So, are you an alchemist then?" Al asked curiously.

"No. I was a soldier."

Al was silent for a moment. "I see. And you were in Ishval?"

"Yes. In fact, that reminds me." He turned back to Winry's curious gaze. "I met your parents in Ishval. They asked me to tell you they'd see you soon."

"Really?" Winry exclaimed in delight. "Oh, thank you!" Then she hugged him.

L hadn't really ever been hugged before, especially not by an excited child. He awkwardly patted her golden hair and gently tried to pry her arms from around him.

She mumbled into his shirt and Al grinned at him. "That's great news!"

L pulled Winry away and cleared his throat.

"Oh! Yes of course, your drink. Tea?" He nodded and Winry set about pulling a mug from the cupboard. Al sat at the table with a wide smile. "I can't wait to see them again!"

L noticed Al smile sadly at Winry's words, the blonde boy too kind to be envious of her joy, it was obvious to L that something had happened to his parents.

Winry sat the steaming mug on the table as she sat beside Al. L sat himself opposite from the two children, drawing a curious stare to his peculiar posture.

L reached for his mug before hesitating. "Do you have any sugar?"

"Oh!" Winry placed her mug back down. "Of course, let me just get it out." She practically skipped across the room and pulled a ceramic jar from the cupboard and placed it in front of L.

He pulled the lid off and placed it to the side before reaching in and plucking a snow white sugar cube from the confines of the jar. With experienced grace L dropped the sugar cube into the cup.

L grudgingly realised he enjoyed their company, despite Winry's overly cheerful disposition, both were rather bright for children their age. He found Al to be as disarmingly intelligent as he was kind.

The tea probably helped his mood.

 **Resembool**

L didn't sleep that night.

Instead he sat and read books pilfered and pinched from the Rockbell's bookshelves, as well as alchemical manuscripts Ed and Al had been willing to temporarily part with.

Alchemy was. . . interesting. It wasn't like anything he'd ever read before. The power to manipulate the world around you. Equivalent exchange seemed simple on paper but the actual theory of giving to receive disturbed L immensely.

A deal of equal value. But a deal with what? Nature? Perhaps a deal was merely a simplified explanation of the exchange of equal energies.

Was it a deal with God?

The thought of being able to make deals with a deity chilled L to the bone. L dealt in factual truths, not magic and alchemy.

He had witnessed the destructive power of alchemy first hand in Ishval.

And he never wanted to see it again.

It was power no one should have. The power to change the world. And with power like that, the bad users outweighed the good.

Absolute power corrupts absolutely.

But still, the Elric brothers were alchemists. L knew Ed and Al didn't have it in them to abuse their alchemy, the naïve children that they were.

And of course, alchemists had a creed, they had rules. But rules were made to be broken.

He immersed himself in his research, flying through page after page of alchemical theory. It was mainly based in terms of Chemistry, rather advanced chemistry as well. Alchemy wasn't as simple as just drawing a circle in chalk apparently.

L finally looked up when a beam of sunlight slithered through the window shutters and landed on his pale hands.

He hummed thoughtfully and stood. Dawn had come and the sun was rising. L's brain worked furiously to process the accumulated knowledge from hours of research.

L reached for the coffee mug he had placed beside him and raised it to his lips. His lips curved downwards slightly into a frown as he stared into the empty cup.

He pulled himself to his feet and swayed for a moment before tucking his hands into his pockets and heading downstairs.

L arrived in the kitchen, leaning against the doorway as he noticed someone had already beaten him to the coffee pot.

Pinako glanced over before waving him in. L cleared his throat as he sat.

"Good morning, Pinako." She looked over her shoulder, adjusting her round spectacles.

"Good morning, L." He decided to be blunt about it.

"I had a few suggestions about my automail, if you don't mind of course."

"No, no. It's fine." Pinako reached up and grasped the warm coffee pot before setting it down before L, who obliging refilled his cup and took a long sip. "What did you have in mind?"

They chattered on for a while on the numerous suggestions and requests for his automail.

"Hmm, I suppose I could manage that." Pinako smiled slyly. "It'll cost you extra, though."

"Very well." L was about to start another spiel about the possibilities when the doorbell rang.

Pinako frowned as L continued on about the possibility of a lock pick being installed into the little finger. "Young man, aren't you going to get the door?"

"Oh." L paused. "I assumed you were going to do it."

Pinako harrumphed. "I'm not as sprightly as I used to be, so do your elder a favour and open the door before they leave."

L shrugged and slid from his seat. He turned the door knob and opened the front door.

His interest peaked when it revealed a young soldier standing outside. The young man hurriedly bowed and held out an envelope.

"Pinako Rockbell?"

"I'll give her the letter."

Pinako Rockbell was written in neat drawl over the front over the envelope as L gingerly picked the evelope from the soldier's hands.

An awful feeling settled and L frowned as he held the letter.

"My condolences." The soldier saluted before stiffly turning and walking away. L watched as the man climbed into a car and drove off. He turned and closed the door behind him as L returned to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Pinako asked, sipping slowly from her own mug. She frowned at his silence as L slipped back into his seat. "Hello? You still there?"

He placed the letter on the table between them before sliding it across to her, his normally neutral face tinged with a look of grave seriousness.

The awful feeling resurfaced as he watched the elderly woman's expression as she read the letters contents.

Her lips twisted into a disbelieving scowl before dropping into a dismayed gape. Pinako set the letter down and let out a shuddering breath.

L felt like his fears had been confirmed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." It sounded pathetic even to him, but it was all he could muster.

"My loss. . ." Pinako's head dropped further. "Winry. . ."

Yuiry and Sarah Rockbell were dead. Murdered by one of their Ishvalan patients after returning him from the brink of death.

It would have been ironic if it weren't for the fact that it was tragic.

L could confidently say he was intimate with death. He had seen death, taken lives in Ishval, even met his end at the hands of Kira.

But he had a connection with these people. They saved him. Went out of their way just for him when they could have easily saved themselves the trouble and left him for dead.

L knew the list of people who cared for him had always been short. But it had grown immensely since arriving in Amestris. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes even Armstrong had saved his life a few times and had searched him out just for an conversation for the sake of having a conversation.

L supposed they were his friends. And it was an odd concept. He had always been a loner and that was how he liked it.

Light might have been his friend, but he wasn't so sure anymore seeing as L was pretty sure Light had killed him.

But now he somehow found himself pulled into having friends. And he enjoyed it, despite his outwards expression.

The Rockbells had done him a kindness. And now they were dead.

He supposed this was what grief felt like. L didn't get to experience grief that often, so it was rather a shock to him.

"Granny Pinako?" It was Ed and Al. Their heads peered around the corner to look into the kitchen. But by then, Pinako had already schooled her expression and wiped at her teary eyes.

"Ed, Al, bring Winry down, would you." Her tone was grave and the Elric brothers were smart enough to understand the mood.

As their footsteps sounded against the wooden stairs, L looked Pinako in the eye.

"Justice will prevail." L offered, mind whirring through the details of the murder.

"I can only hope you're right." Pinako sighed as Winry appeared besides Ed and Al, taking in the sombre mood.

"Granny? What's going on?" She was frightened intimidated by the atmosphere around them.

"Winry." Pinako sounded ancient, nothing like the peppy old woman she came across as. "I want you to read this." She held out the letter.

Winry took the letter in her shaking hands. Her mouth slipped open as she read, horror written across her features.

The letter fell from between her trembling fingers. "N-no." It landed with a quiet thud against the wooden floorboards. "That can't be."

"I'm sorry, Winry. It's true."

She burst into tears. The newly orphaned girl slid to her knees and held her face in her hands, sobbing into her palms.

Small arms wrapped around her as Ed and Al enveloped her in a hug. Winry cried and cried as Pinako held her head and stroked her hair.

L closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Justice would prevail. He'd make sure of it.

"Winry." She looked up and the Elrics met L's gaze. "Justice _will_ prevail." He said again.

He'd say it a thousand times.

 **End**

 _I had a case of writer's block for a while but I'm back now with many more ideas for future chapters._

 _I had to rewrite this chapter many times because it just came across as incredibly boring when I read it over. Hopefully, it wasn't too boring but next chapter will be better._

 _Unfortunately, the summer holidays have ended, so update times are going to longer as I'll have less time to work on them._

l pulled winry. "rher. rowing bervous


End file.
